


How capitalism created “cool” (and ruined Park Woojin’s life)

by irisdecent cloud (jeadore)



Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeadore/pseuds/irisdecent%20cloud
Summary: “Do a list,” Daehwi said. “It’ll help to put your sorry life in order.”  Well, jokes on you Lee Daehwi because Woojin’s life just got messier the moment Jeon Woong tumbled in into the list.(Or: the one where Park Woojin is already crushing hard in Park Jihoon when he meets Jeon Woong, and then there is a competition with an actual prize that is not Woojin’s heart (unfortunately).)





	How capitalism created “cool” (and ruined Park Woojin’s life)

**Author's Note:**

> Do the world need a 'long fic' about Woojin being a mess and in a some sort of love triangle? No.  
> Will I still do it? Absolutely yes.
> 
> This is purely self-indulgent and I'm kind of sorry? Also, Self-betaed so I'm really sorry.

**A list of things that Park Woojin is worried about (and that maybe he should take care of)**

  * The annual Winter Showcase slash competition is soon (like in six weeks actually, but Lee Daehwi can turn into an even more annoying and nagging kid if they get behind in his mental schedule) and they barely have an idea of what they are going to do.
  * His obvious gigantic crush in his sarcastic little asshole but extremely pretty best friend
  * The texts he sent earlier to Kang Daniel about practice that has gone unanswered. Ergo,
  * His contemporary dance routine that is due by Tuesday and that he has actually finished, but he would really like to polish it with someone more experienced than him
  * The fact that Daehwi self-proclaimed the one in charge of their Winter Showcase costumes (which is something usual and completely acceptable, except for:)
  * Daehwi’s threat after the joke Woojin did with the fake bugs and spiders that went horribly wrong (but was kind of hilarious at the same time)
  * The probably spoiled milk in the fridge



 

The look in Youngmin’s eyes shows a wide range of emotions, none of them on the positive spectrum. He looks stern at best with some kind of disappointment and downright entertained at worst. See? This is why Hwang Minhyun is better at parental disappointed glares—there is worry in his eyes. Meanwhile, Youngmin is way too amused for Woojin’s liking.

“Woojin,” his friend amends after probably two minutes of watching him stand with all his weight in one leg, then the other and vice versa in front of the fridge. “This is not some Schrondiger milk carton or something, it’s expired or not expired. Look at the date.”

“Woah, we are a little impatient today, aren’t we?” he dead pans. Youngmin does a face, narrowed lips and unimpressed eyes, and reaches for the pepero box.

Isn’t really normal to see Youngmin this exasperated. They’ve known each other since Woojin was a little kid bumping his way through the academy dance classes and asking the older students for free food or piping in at the back of their dance routines videos doing stupid things. Youngmin used to smile it off every single time he messed with him and patiently wait until Woojin backed off, or he even gave him money whenever Woojin asked for some hotteok.

But, truth be told, isn’t normal to see Woojin this… fidgety. At least not from something that not comes out from boredom or accumulated energy.

Woojin grabs the carton and checks the back. “From last week.”

“Then throw it,” Youngmin says, a bit matter-of-factly. “There. A problem less. It wasn’t that hard, was it?”

Well, yeah. Not like he would admit it out loud, not to Youngmin. Their friendship is built on the basis of Woojin bothering the guy after all.

“Looks like you have a problem,” he says instead because dodging is one of the things Woojin is practicing lately.  He thinks he is exceling at it.

“I do,” Youngmin answers and Woojin turns to him, expecting. He may live to annoy the guy, but hell if he acts like a bad friend.  “I said no to a date with my boyfriend to come for our _Busan night_ and Minhyun said he’ll be running late like an hour ago and Daniel… we don’t know nothing about Daniel. He hasn’t answered my text.”

“Huh. He hasn’t read the ones I sent him yesterday.”

A mix of surprise and worry floods Youngmin’s face. Then he reaches for his phone and taps on its screen, presumably texting to Daniel again. If he thinks better of it, is quite understandable. Although Woojin is too laid-back and understanding with his people’s times, Daniel is the kind of laid-back social dude that still answers his phone.

“Have you asked Ong Seongwu?” Youngmin asks.

Woojin shakes his head. “He is working,” he explains. Then, before he becomes the victim of another disappointed glare, he adds quickly. “And you know that he said he doesn’t like to answer when he is driving. Which I find quite respectable and ironic coming from an Uber driver.”

“And Ha Sungwoon?”

This time, Woojin only blinks repeatedly. “Why would I…?”

“Woojin,” Youngmin sighs. “Sometimes I do agree with Daehwi. You are truly dense sometimes.”

Again, he blinks. Impassive this time. He is used to Daehwi’s harsh _reality checks_ , as Daehwi himself called it once. It’s not like he is actually dumb, he just pay attention and do quick connections in some topics. Like school’s subjects—he is great at choreographies and physics, not that much in history. He gets bored when there’s too many _words_ and anxious and too energetic to read things thoroughly, so he jumps ahead paragraphs of the textbooks and tries to go straight to the point.

Maybe that’s why he can’t deal with wooing people either…?

 _Oh_. He sends a quick text to Sungwoon asking if he is with Daniel—be it emotionally or physically.

“Sungwoon hyung says he hasn’t seen him in a while,” he reads a few seconds later, dejected. “That he thinks he went to Busan for the weekend.”

Youngmin raises his eyebrows. “Without telling us before? That’s weird.” Woojin can’t help but nod in agreement. “Agh, I’m wasting my date night in a Busan night on my own.”

“I’m right here, hyung.”

“Don’t seem like it,” Youngmin states, lips pursued. “You are here, but you are not here at the same time? Like there’s something on your mind.”

“Jihoon would love to disagree,” Woojin scoffs. “And Daehwi too, probably.”

The other guy now furrows his eyebrow. Funny how Youngmin shows so many emotions lately besides his smiley patient face, even worry.  Growing up and falling in love do change people.

“Woojin. Woojinie. What’s happening?”

He sighs. Okay, yeah. Maybe he doesn’t have a problem less? Well, the expired milk was actually a risk—what if he or Jihoon, the barbarian eater drink it without thinking? They can’t really afford to be sick and miss practice and spend money on medicine they could use for chicken and pork ribs instead.

But he means he has another problem? One he was avoiding to even think about it, because it would become real and that would be a problem. An actual fucking huge issue.

He moves his legs restlessly, walking around the small kitchen under the patient worried gaze of Youngmin.

Okay. Yeah, okay.

  * He may, sort of, kind of started to like this Jeon Woong dude too.



“I don’t see the problem,” Youngmin says as he chews on a pepero. He somehow resembles an alpaca eating grass.  “Woongie is a nice kid.”

Woojin groans. “That’s why.”

As expected, the other guy doesn’t get it. Perhaps he’d never do it. Youngmin just… stepped into the Red Cross building at the beginning of his sophomore year and ran into a handsome guy, just to meet him again at the blood donation centre. As they waited to be called, they discovered they had the same blood type and started talking and talking and hit it off greatly from there. And then Youngmin invited him to a café and the handsome guy said yes and since then both have been dating.

That was almost two years ago. Still, Youngmin and Donghyun are this couple of kind, good handsome dudes disgustingly in love.

Woojin can totally not relate.

Torn in between feeling thankful that Minhyun hasn’t arrived yet and that Daniel is MIA because with Youngmin’s expectant expression is enough, and concerned because there isn’t a third person to stop him from strangling his hyung, Woojin groans. Again.

“That’s why,” he repeats. “Jeon Woong is too nice. And cute. And hardworking. And the wrinkle that he does with his nose when…?”

“Oh my God,” Youngmin says in the worst reedition of Daehwi’s shocked expression. The pepero he was chewing before falls to ground, scattering its crumbles all over the floor. Woojin is not cleaning that out. “I know that face. Is the same face you always do when you talk about Park Jihoon or when he is around. “

So Youngmin gets it. At least a little bit.

This is a real problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
